Legend of Zelda: The Aftermath of Evil
by zdude5
Summary: (UPDATE: will always have short chapters) - TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE - Post OoT - I never liked OoT's ending with link returning to his childhood, so I decided to write a short new ending. This will still be a short story. Link and Zelda survive the trials set before them by the Godesses. Now they focustheir attention on rebuilding Hyrule and where they lie in each others heart.
1. Chapter 1

Link stood before Princess Zelda in the middle of the Sacred Temple. The wounds he had recived from the Demon Lord Ganon still bled, coating the chainmail armor he wore and staining the fabric of his green tunic.

"Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world... for a time. All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing...

"I was so young... I could notcomprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes..." Zelda said with a heavy heart looking away from link who was now sitting bandaging a long, shallow that bled profusly along his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath Zelda spoke, "You must lay the Master Sword to restand close the Doorof Time. However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed..."

Links head popped up as the Princess said this.

"Link, give the ocarina to me... as a sage, I can return you to your original time with it." Zelda said sorrowfully as a tear slowly slid down her obscured face.

"No." Link said in his deep southern hylian accent, "Princess, that is something i just cannot do."

Zelda stood shocked at his responce. Never in all the ninteen years of her being princess had anyone defied her. Though shocked, she was also puzzled and so asked, "Pray tell why you will not give it to me?"

Link slowly got up, standing a head taller than her and looked down into her blue eyes and smiled saying, "As the Hero of Time, I have been blessed by the godesses to be bleto traverse time. Thus I have seen what awaits for me if I hand you this ocarina. Would you like to know what awaits?"

The Princess looked down and nodded, She had to know what awaited.

"If I give this ocarina Princess, only pain and suffering awaits. I will be thrust back into time with the knowledge of you and everything that has happend. Everyone I have met will forget who I am and will have no memory of any of the events that have happend, And eventually Ganondorf will return to take his revenge on you, and I will not be here to stop him this time, And that is one thing I cannot live without, You. " Link said as he lifted Zelda's face up gently, catching her eyes with his.

"But... why would you want to stay with someone who took away seven years of your life? someone who took away your childhood?" She said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Because, " He said wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek, "You gave me the chance of a life time, to meet people I never would have met otherwise. You allowed me to touch so many different people that to me it just seems wrong to take away from them the memory of a random, selflessact done by aperson they have never met before. Do you understand? I dont say 'no' for myself, but because I belive it is wrong to affect someones memory without their consent."

Zelda smiled, and closed her eyes as link wrapped his good arm around her waist gently. Even now he was putting the saftey and wlbeing of an entire nation above his own. Taking a deep breath as she stood hold Link she said, "If that is your choice then I will not try to stop you."

Link smiled and let go of her after a little longer, useing his good arm to caddle his wounded one he said, "Now let us close the Gate of Time and return to our world. There is bound to be Celebrations across the land now."

"Yes, let us go." Princess Zelda said as Link placed the Master Sword back in the pedestal a returned to their world and time after the defeat of Ganondorf.


	2. Chapter 2

Word spread across the land of Hyrule as the news of Ganondorfs defeat was announced. Celebrations broke out across Hyrule Field most centered around Lon Lon Ranch. Tables and tents stood around massive bonfires and many other small cookfires. Drink and food was everywhere as people of every race gathered together to celebrate, singing and dancing. Nobles and commoners alike shared together in the freedom from Ganondorfs tyrany.

Back at the Temple of Time, Link let go hold of the Master Sword and exited the Sacred Chamber as the Door of Time was sealed shut behind him with a deep boom signaling that the doors were sealed compleatly. Next to him stood Princess Zelda before the altar that held the three spiritual stones, the Kokiri Emerald, the Gorons Ruby, and the Zoras Sapphire. Link knelt before the altar that held the three spiritual stones and silently prayed a prayer to the three godesses.

'Farore, Nayru, Din. I pray a prayer of thanks to you. Thank you for the protection and guideance you have shown me. Farore I pray to you specifically and give thanks forthe courage you bestowed upon me to undertake the many challenges and demons along my path as the Hero of Time.' Slowly link stood back up still craddleing his wounded arm.

Softly Zelda said, "Come, lets go. The celebrations must be in full swing by now." Link smiled and walked outside of the Temple of Time. Outside, the dark clouds had finally dissapated. the town center was still in ruins but the redead and other creatures had left. They moved slowly through the rubble, stepping slowly down the steps that lead to and from the Temple and the town center.

Link hissed through his teeth in pain as every step he took sent pain lacing through body. Without the adrinaline coursing through his body every wound he had now screamed in agony. Slowly He and Zelda made their way down the torn up path that led out to Hyrule Feild where he saw his horse Epona snorting and stamping.

"Easy there girl." Link said as he hummed the song he always played for his horse stroking her mane as he climbed up into the saddle, helping Zelda up as well. "There, there now, everything is alright. Lets head home now." Zelda wrapped her arms around Link as they headed towards the top of the hill in Hyrule Field that housed Lon Lon Ranch.

"She's beautiful." The princess said motioning towards Epona.

"Thank you. But the person you should be telling that to owns the ranch just a head of us." Link replied as he nudged Epona into a soft canter. Slowly the duo made their way to the ranch. As dusk fell on Hyrule Field, link pulled back on the reins stopping compleatly. He felt Zelda resting behind him so he nudged her gently sliding off.

"We're here. Come, lets go and join everyone." He Whispered as they slowly walked up the incline into Lon Lon Ranch.


End file.
